


Belly Of The Beast One Shots

by orphan_account



Series: Belly Of The Beast [2]
Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kim Is Alive, Most likely OOC, Requests, Some Humor, Still Has Key Events With A Twist, one shots, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a collection of one shots based on the storyline ofBelly Of The BeastThese one shots are not related to the plots of the story, unless stated.They may not be related to each other either.I am free to take requests to be done.





	1. How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> Marcus Fenix  
> Harper  
> Dakota  
> Mihn Young Kim (mentioned)  
> Dominic Santiago

Marcus Fenix, Sergeant Marcus Fenix to the men of Delta Squad, traversed the flat ground behind their two guides, both young, maybe late teens. The girl seemed younger, and she had a light step with a spring. The boy did not. His steps were extremely light, yes, but he didn't have a spring. He had a careful consideration of where he would next place his weight, either to minimise sound or something else, Marcus couldn't tell.

Another thing that was prominent as they travelled was that the girl had less marks or blemishes on her skin. Again, the boy was different in that regard, with tiny nicks and cuts anywhere his scavenged clothing didn't cover. 

Both carried an array of weapons and ammo. On their person, a Long Shot dangled securely above a Lancer and the Lancer was transport buddies with a Hammerburst. At their hips, a Boltok pistol and a Snub pistol swung. Additionally, the male had a blade resembling the sword of the Locust who had attacked Lieutenant Mihn Young Kim outside of the Tomb of Unknown. 

"Hey, kids, I never caught your names."  
Dom asked, speeding his pace a little to bring himself along side the two.

Shifting her grip on the package in her hands, the girl regarded him with a guarded expression.  
"Harper." Her voice was quiet and smooth, a quick answer to keep her attention focused on the path. "That's Dakota. You are?"

"Dominic." He smiled softly, holding a hand out. "Its-"

Dakota spontaneously turned on his heel, flicking his Boltok from his left hip and firing a shot. A small thing fell from the ceiling, a wretch. 

How did he know it was there?


	2. Screwdriver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters
> 
> Damon Baird  
> Dominic Santiago  
> Dakota

He growled, cleaning up his room to try and find that wretched screwdriver that he required for a fix on the computer. For that, a screwdriver was entailed to actually get into the damn thing.

"Hey, Dom! Have you hidden my screwdriver?"

Baird hissed, knowing the black haired man often concealed his tools. Dom sauntered away as he shook his head, spouting something about Dakota borrowing it for something. Growling, an angry beast freed from its cage, the blonde sprinted to the shared room of Dom and Dakota, fist clenched and prepared to bang against the door, maybe his face.

"Dakota! I know you're hidden in there! Are you there?"

"No."

"Fine."

He growled, stalking off to try and hunt down that young boy. Baird rounded a corner before he registered who had spoken to him.

"DAKOTA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically a silly little thing which came to me as I was talking to a friend. I'm thinking of doing a Harper version.


	3. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Marcus Fenix  
> Dakota  
> Damon Baird  
> Locust

Watching upon the clump of obliterated corpses, ravaged by the extensive appetites of the Hammer of Dawn, a pair of mismatched figures glared upon the small group of retreating insects. One of them skidded to a halt beside a meekly crawling rock, unsually breathing with dark orange-red blood splayed haphazardly across its bumpy topography.

The wind whipped across the landscape, flinging dull flames from a concentrated ember and provoking them into a wildfire attatched to the still creature gazing upon the bleeding boulder. Not actually a boulder, it, a subterranean creature affectionately called a Locust - or a grub - by humans, tried its best to retreat from the encroaching enemy. A human, clipping his gun upon his back as eyes carrying the colour of blooming, healthy nature took in the injuries. Another walked up to the two, holding the armed gun to the head of the Locust, stopped by the fire-headed boy.

"There's no need to kill this one... Just give me some time, water and some bandages. Please."

A grimace raced across the older human's face before he relinquished some water and bandages to the waiting hand of the smaller one. Grasping the important objects securely, green eyes met the golden-brown ones of the still body. A soft tone, almost angelic if not for the venom of the strain murdering his voice.

"I know you can understand me, so let me help you."

"Help it?! Are you crazy?!"

The angered shout upset the previously calm Locust, the boy moving forward to lay his free hand upon the shoulder of the enemy, curling his slender fingers in a comradic gesture.

"I have said, Baird, that if there is any chance I could help anyone, I would. No matter their alliance."

Using his small hands to get into the tight space where the bullet was, stuck just under the ribs without piercing any vital organs or arteries - fortunate for the patient -, cleaning the intrusion and swathing it in sterile bandages. Gently stroking the hairless brow of the passed out drone, he smiled. Grey COG armour sparkled as Marcus came forward, glaring at the prone form.

"In answer to your silent question, he will live. He's just unconsious."

"That was one of them. My other question is: why?"

"I feel that even after all these years of war, both the Locust and us humans could find peace. Something is happening to them to cause this attack. I want to know what and help them."

 


End file.
